


Oharano's Golden Hour

by abaranthion



Series: 5.5 Golden Week [2]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Ejaculate, Illustrated, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Cum, Sexting, Snowballing, imaginary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Oharano and Ogi share a lot while texting at night.(illustrated)





	Oharano's Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Better formatting on my tumblr  
> And PICTURES  
> [ https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/165913839038/all-out-55-golden-week-ch-2-nsfw](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/165913839038/all-out-55-golden-week-ch-2-nsfw)  
> Set after episode 5 / before the beginning of 6.

2017-05-01

8.00 PM

Oharano

 

Today 5:06 PM

Ogi

Hey babe

 

Today 5:58 PM

Ogi

U there?

 

Today 6:12 PM

Ogi

(T ﹏ T)

 

Today 8:03 PM

Oharano

Sorry hun. Been training

all day (;´Д`)

 

Ogi

Need me to rub your legs?

All 3 (^-^)

 

Oharano

:|

 

Oharano

We’ve got a new coach. An

actual real-life ex-player

coach

 

Ogi

Woah! Seriously?

 

Oharano

Yeah

 

Oharano

He’s a bit of a hard-ass.

But this team needs it

 

Ogi

Don’t get too good, OK?

Can’t have you licking our

asses

 

Oharano

You know you’d love it XD

 

Ogi

...

 

Oharano

( ^ 3 ^)

 

Ogi

So who’s this coach?

Hot? Got any pics?

 

Oharano

Ew, no! He old

 

Oharano

Komori Shingo

 

Today 8:11 PM

Oharano

Used to play for the

national team

 

Oharano

Now he’s here drilling our

asses

 

Ogi

I’d let him drill my ass ¶/ ＼ i○/

 

Ogi

He’s fiiiiiine

 

Oharano

Dude, he’s like a million

years old wtf?

 

Ogi

Age doesn’t matter when

you’ve got a body as fine

as this

[Received file: Komori_Shingo_nude.jpg]

 

Oharano

Oh wow! Look at those

abs (°  □ °;)

 

Ogi

Look a little lower...  ≧ ω ≦

 

Oharano

Where’d you find this?

 

Ogi

IN-TER-NET. Heard of it?

 

Ogi

It’s a shoot he did for a

charity calendar back in

the day

 

Oharano

He used to look amazing

( ノ ^о^) ノ

 

Oharano

Lucky cameraman

 

Ogi

Hey, you’re not a bad

photographer

 

Oharano

I think I see where this is

going...

 

Ogi

Why don’t you see if his

bod’s still rockin’?

 

Oharano

There it is! You creepy (*` へ ’*)

 

Ogi

Me horny ^ p ^

 

Today 8:17 PM

Ogi

Look what that photo of

your old old coach has

done to me

[Received file: IMG_1348.jpg]

 

Oharano

Glad you find him so

fascinating. >:( Enjoy your

boner and your age kink.

Goodnight. Sorry I can’t

help you with that when

WE’RE THE SAME DAMN

AGE!!!

 

Ogi

NO WAIT

 

Ogi

Don’t go

 

Ogi

jk jk jk jk Yeah, he used to

be hot but the reason I’m

so hard is cos I’ve been

talking to you TεT

 

Ogi

And looking thru all the

pics you’ve sent me

( ＊＾ = ＾＊ )

 

Today 8:21 PM

Ogi

Oharano, plz

 

Today 8:23 PM

Ogi

I only want you

 

Ogi

...r cock

 

Oharano

( ◔ _ ◔ )

 

Oharano

You’re unbelievable

 

Ogi

How can anyone possibly

be so funny and yet still

so hot?

 

Oharano

Something like that

 

Ogi

How can anyone be so

funny and yet still so

horny?

 

Oharano

You’re still hard? O_o

 

Ogi

[Received file: IMG_1349.jpg]

Answer your q?

 

Oharano

Wow, dude! You need

something to hold all that

pre-cum

 

Ogi

Are you offering?  ಠ ‿ ↼

 

Oharano

You want me to drown,

huh? It’s like someone’s

left a faucet on!

 

Ogi

Drowning in pre-cum...

Not a terrible way to go

(^pq^○)

 

Today 8:27 PM

Ogi

U there?

 

Oharano

Sorry

 

Oharano

I was looking at that pic

 

Ogi

(*/ ∇ ＼ *)

 

Oharano

Imagining my mouth filled

with your juice

 

Oharano

Your dick going in and out

between my lips

 

Oharano

Spilling the pre-cum out

 

Oharano

Rolling down my chin

 

Ogi

Unnff

[Received file: IMG_1350.jpg]

 

Oharano

Hey! Who said you could

jerk-off to my fantasy?  ఠ ͟ ಠ

 

Ogi

Don’t stopp

 

Today 8:33 PM

Ogi

I swear...

 

Oharano

Dripping onto my neck

 

Oharano

I rub my hand up my body

 

Oharano

Into the sticky stuff

 

Oharano

Brush against your balls

 

Oharano

And push my wet finger

into your asshole

 

Ogi

Yes

 

Ogi

Please

 

Ogi

Oharano

 

Oharano

Then I flip your ass into

the air

 

Oharano

Slip my dick in

 

Ogi

MMMhhhmh

 

Oharano

Spit your own pre-cum

into your ass for lube

 

Ogi

Fuck ME OAHANOO

 

Oharano

I push deeper as I reach

over your body

 

Oharano

Grab your neck to turn

your head to kiss you

 

Ogi

AHAHHH

 

Oharano

Give you the biggest

snowball there’s ever

been

 

Oharano

There’s a mess of pre-cum

around our lips

 

Oharano

And our chins

 

Oharano

We just rub our faces

together

 

Today 8:39 PM

Ogi

WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED

 

Today 8:42 PM

Oharano

Sorry g2g

 

Ogi

WHAT?!!

 

Ogi

!?

 

Today 8:44 PM

Ogi

WTF

 

Oharano

Ebumi’s being an asshole

 

Ogi

You’re with Ebumi?! WTH?

 

Today 8:48 PM

Ogi

Oharano!!! WTF are you

doing with Ebumi?!!!

 

Oharano

Woah! Chill out

 

Oharano

The whole team’s here

 

Oharano

We’re sleeping at the

school for Golden Week

training camp

 

Ogi

Fuck me! Don’t scare me

like that.

 

Ogi

Wait... so you’re all

sleeping... together

＞ｗ＜

 

Oharano

Yep. It’s all one massive

orgy

8=m=D

8m==D

8=m=D

8==mD

人人人ヾ ( ;^o^) 〃 人人人

 

Today 8:56 PM

Ogi

Aaaand... I’ve just cum

[Received file: IMG_1351.jpg]

 

Oharano

Good, cos I’ve really gotta

go. Ebumi’s gonna kill me

if I don’t get off my phone

 

Oharano

Sweet dreams

 

Ogi

I don’t want to imagine

what he’d be like without

a good night’s rest (‘ ◞‸◟ )

 

Ogi

Night night

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, the [ tumblr post](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/165913839038/all-out-55-golden-week-ch-2-nsfw) is where it's at.


End file.
